espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaican Colonial Front
Who on earth are the JCF? A paramilitary organization born out of the sudden anarchy surrounding the island of Jamaica since the start of the war. Brief infighting and a misunderstanding of who was really in charge caused them to be little more than a scapegoat for the Jamaican Government and the media to attack in the first days of confusion. Following the progression of the conflict however, with more people seeing the JCF as the only proper rebellious faction in the war, the JCF has seen a steady increase in scope. Proper leadership and and a common goal, united under a patriotic loyalty to the commonwealth and "Conservative Socialism" (No formal definition of their political position has been formed, either by themselves or commentators. No one is quite sure what it means.) Are they terrorists, do they use any sort of paramilitary tactics? The JCF are not known for extreme violence or anarchic behaviour resulting from attraction to ex-police and a limited number of ex-military joining the cause. Strict behaviour rules are kept in place, for the safety of the movement more than anything. Good PR will eventually win the war. Probably. Hopefully. There is however an issue with child soldiers, especially with boys pretending to be older than they actually are. The issue being you can't just tell them to bugger off because they'll just find another camp and hope those men stationing will let them stay. The JCF works with charities as much as they can, whilst it is limited due to the conflict of course. Are they racist? No Are there any white people in it? Is it just Jamaicans? Foreign fighters, volunteers, mercenaries working basically for free, Sumatran paramilitary types. Apart from that, its 88% Jamaicans. Whats their goal? Whilst that is still being discussed as an overall decision by the leadership, all of whom are fighting the government for different reasons, no clear consenous has been made. Some favour a total take over for a new regime but they're split as to what the regime should be. Some just want to change the government entirely and then go home and some support becoming part of the CGM. Many different viewpoints and opinions. As a group they are united, useful to stop in-fighting between armed peoples and for now it'll just stay that way. A stalwart post for the rebellion movement to unite behind. I want to mention them in a post or maybe even fight or join them, whats their current situation? As of 6th of December, they're currently concreted in their floating headquarters, made up of many container ships and fishing boats they use for out ward communication and as hospital ships. The Blue Mountains are their proper on the ground headquarters. Due to Kingston, the capital, being right on the other side of the mountains they face a hard task of breaking out so instead have been pushing onto the coastline to capture those by coming in from behind. Their objective is not to capture Kingston nor to make any major push for it, not only would it be suicide but they have no interest in destablizing an area thats highly populated, necessary for media and medical attention to civilians, nor do they have a wish to appear as conquerors. Overall, Kingston is just something they watch from afar. Category:Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Inactive Factions